First Times
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Lucy overhears Gray and Natsu's first time…


**First Times**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Lucy overhears Gray and Natsu's first time…

* * *

 **First Times (Rated M for sexual references)**

"Shit!" Lucy froze. That was Natsu's voice, but why was it coming from inside her bedroom? She was about to investigate when she heard another voice, this one sounding a lot like Gray's.

"Well, you didn't last long," came Gray's voice.

"Shut up!" snapped the dragon slayer. "It's not like you helped much."

"I beg to differ. Now get off the bed," growled Gray. "Could you be any messier?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Just what the hell had they done in her room?

"It's not my fault it came out all over the bed!" Natsu protested. "Why did we have to do it in Lucy's room anyway?"

"One, I knew you'd make a mess; and two, it's not like Lucy's going to care," retaliated Gray.

"What do you mean Lucy's not going to care? We ruined her bed!"

"Then clean it up. It's not like she's going to know what happened."

"I'm not cleaning this up!"

"Fine!" snapped the ice mage. "Then we'll just have Lucy clean it up. Does _that_ make you happy?"

"No, that doesn't make me happy! And it's not fair to Lucy! _We_ made the mess, so _we_ should clean it up."

There was a moment's silence, which only caused Lucy to step closer to the door, her body shaking.

"We should probably change the bedding then," said Gray finally. "We don't want to leave anything behind on her bed. It'll be easier to—"

"WHAT DID YOU MORONS DO?!" Lucy roared, bursting into the room, breathing heavily as her whole body shook with rage.

Both Gray and natsu jumped before glancing down at celestial mage.

"We were gonna clean it up! I swear!" Natsu started instantly.

"And if you're going to blame anyone, blame him. It's _his_ fault," added Gray.

But Lucy didn't want to hear anymore. "What were you thinking?! Having sex in my room?! Really?!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Sex?" Gray and Natsu echoed.

"Yeah! I _heard_ you! I have ears, you know! How could you—GAAH! I'm moving out," she deadpanned suddenly.

"We…didn't have sex in your room," Natsu stated slowly, his expression confused.

"But I heard you guys talking—"

"Lucy," Gray interrupted, "Natsu's telling the truth. We didn't have sex in here."

Didn't…have…sex? "Then what were you two doing? Because that's what it sounded like!"

The two male teens looked at each other before stepping away from the bed, allowing Lucy to see the _mess_ they'd made. It was then the celestial mage noticed the thousands of tiny puzzle pieces strewn all over the bed. Several puzzle boxes lay on the floor next to it.

"We came up here to drop these puzzles off since you like them—they're from levy—but then Natsu said he wanted to build one," began Gray.

"It was our first time putting a puzzle together," continued Natsu.

"When we finished, we put the pieces away and went to put the puzzles in your closet. But then _he_ decided to trip over the bedspread and the puzzles went flying everywhere."

"And we were going to clean it up, too!" insisted Natsu.

"That's why I suggested removing your bedding, because I thought it'd be easier to find all the lost pieces," finished Gray.

"So, let me get this straight," said Lucy. "You guys _didn't_ have sex in my room?"

"Would you give it a rest with the sex already? Geez!" exclaimed Natsu.

"I agree. We have more class than that," conceded the ice mage.

"Well…I wouldn't go that far," Natsu replied thoughtfully. "There was that one time on the couch in her living room. Plus, we've done it on the dining room table a few times. And the time we did it on the kitchen counter was—"

"What is wrong with you two?!" Lucy screamed, appalled. "I sit on that couch! I eat at that table! I prepare food on that counter! I live here! And you just go around and…and…I really _am_ moving out!"

"Lucy, it's not like we've never cleaned up afterward. We sanitized everything we did it on," Natsu declared honestly.

"That…isn't entirely true," Gray interceded sheepishly. "I…might have forgotten to clean up Lucy's desk."

The celestial mage paled. "AUGH!"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
